Compression (Gaseous) Magic
Description A Castor Magic , and a form of Air Magic. This magic is used in two ways, the first being the ability to reach out and "Grab" large quantities of air, as well as airborne particles and compress them. The distance from user as well as amount of air that is "grabbed" is relative to the users ability and magical power. The act of grabbing the air can be performed by making a grabbing gesture with one or more hands. Once compressed, this air can be used to surround body parts or even the whole body if the user is skilled enough. Some users are even capable or forming orbs of compressed air and throwing them. It should be noted that this magic does not allow the user to compress solid objects or even liquids. It is restricted to gaseous substances. The second part of this magic involves releasing the air. This, in its most basic form, results in a blast of air that can be used to blow back targets. In more precise applications, it can be used to empower melee attacks, deflect light attacks, increase mobility by launching oneself off objects and even create a slash of high pressure air that can cut through a variety of materials. Effectiveness Advantages As this magic uses air, it lacks the raw force that many other styles possess. Against most forms of Earth Magic, it is rather useless as the compressed air is not powerful enough to deflect solid rock. It is much the same with elemental magics that use pure energy, such as Lightning Magic,Light Magic and Darkness Magic . Simple air is not enough to affect raw energy, thus rendering it unable to block or deflect these forms of magic. Creation magic such as Wood Make and Ice Make also have an advantage as Compression Magic is not powerful enough to break through their respectful barriers. Another great weakness of this magic is against Iron and Sword magic. Users of Iron Magic are usually able to withstand this magic, and any swordsman with some skill is able to block or slash through the air with his/her blades. Disadvantages This magic is extremely useful against mages that use hand to hand combat along side their magic as users of Compression Magic are able to block unarmed attacks with compressed air. Compression magic also allows the user to push themselves off objects such as walls, the ground, and even other people. This makes them a very quick moving and difficult target to hit. This type of magic is also very powerful against Sand, Snow. and any other style of magic that involves the manipulation of small particles or objects. The small airborne particles useed in these magics can easily be blocked, blown away, or even "Grabbed" along with air. This makes this type of magic excellent at combating all forms of Fire Magic. It is also very useful against Wind Magic, as it can grab the air that the opponent is manipulating. Of course a Wind Mage could also block most blasts of air from a Compression Magic user. Of course, magic battles are more than simple type advantage. Superior tactics as well as superior magical power can drastically change the course of a battle, no matter the type of magic used. Known Spells Air Grab: A usually non-offensive spell, it is used to rapidly gather air. It can be cast in a few different ways: Making a grabbing motion with one or both hands, the user instantly gathers air from the general direction of the grabbing motion. The amount of air gathered depends on the power of the user. Naturally, using two hands gathers more air. While this tactic can rapidly draw air towards the user, it is also very obvious. As soon as the air is "grabbed" surrounding air will rush in to fill the void, creating a windy environment. Discreetly flexing fingers, the user can slowly draw air towards his/herself. This is most effective at stealthily drawing air towards oneself. This takes more time than the above method. While this spell is usually only used to gather air, in an enclosed space, the effects can be devastating as it can cause weaker structures to cave in. It can also be used to grab airborne matter such as sand, poison gas, and even fire. That matter will then be incorporated when the air is released. This however makes it less useful against Fire Dragon Slayers who can then eat the stolen fire. Air Burst: A basic spell, simply releasing compressed air. The power is directly related to the amount of air gathered and the proximity of the user to the target. In a non-offensive manner, this spell can be used to propel the user in midair, useful for dodging attacks when airborne. Projectile Launch: Using compressed air, the user can throw small objects at high velocities, forming makeshift bullets. Using a throwing gesture is superior to a simple pushing gesture as it is much more accurate. Air Fist: By gathering compressed air around the user's hands, elbows, knees and even feet, the user can deliver strong melee attacks as well as block powerful unarmed attacks. This can also be used to increase mobility, letting the user launch themselves of objects. Air Slash: An advanced form of Air Fist. The user uses compressed air to slice through opponents. While this spell is capable of slashing through many materials like flesh, bone, water and even wood when used with enough power, it is unable to slice through harder materials like metal or rock. It is unadvised to use against sword users, as a sword will not only block the air, it will cut through it, leaving the user to slice their hand on their opponent's blade. Orbs of Air: An advanced form of the magic, the user first compresses the air. These orbs have a variety of functions, ranging from creating portable breathing air, to being used as an Air Grenade. These orbs can be thrown or launched using compressed air. Their main advantage is that they can be detonated remotely behind, beside or even underneath an opponent, as opposed to the majority of this magic's spells that attack directly in front of the user. Explosive Force: An advanced technique, the user creates an Orb of Air before compressing said orb even more. As it is compressed more, heat is built up, making the much smaller orb blow with a bright yellow-orange light. This partially turns the air into plasma, releasing it with explosive force. Naturally, this technique takes a great deal of magic energy as well as time. The energy from the blast is capable of connecting and potentially overcoming other energy type magics, such as light magic and darkness magic. Explosive Orb: Similar to Explosive force, except the energy is still formed into a ball and thrown. This takes much more control that the above mentioned spell, thus needing much more training to accomplish. A side note, this technique can be used no matter the power level, relying more on the user's control than their magic energy. This makes it use less magic power than a similarly powered attack from another style of magic. Palm Burst: The user forms an Air Orb in their palm, then places their hand on their target, releasing the power. This causes much more damage than a simple air burst or an Air Fist empowered punch. Devastation Palm: A more powerful version of Palm Burst, using an Explosive Orb rather than a simple Orb of Air. This attack has a great deal of power, but takes a great deal of control over magic, as well as simple strength to avoid being blown back from his/her own attack. Hot Slash: A more powerful version of Air Slash, compressing the air to a plasma state before slashing out with it. This may be less powerful than Devastation Palm, however it is considerably easier to hit the intended target due to the increased range. Category:Articles in process Category:Caster Magic Category:Airspace Category:Magic Compression (Gaseous) Magic